


First We Take..

by lazlong



Series: Fool's Errand [6]
Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Crack, Idealism, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: Next few hours she spends, exploring the house, re-discovering it, waiting for evening and mother.





	First We Take..

Getting rid of Tarletons twins was easy; Mummy not so.

\- _Is de gempmum gone?  Huccome you din’ ast dem ter stay fer supper, Miss Scarlett?.._

- _And?_ Years has not made Scarlett mellower, nor more inclined listen to idiotic prattle.

Nevertheless, one unblinking, stone-faced Gibbs-glance had Mammy slowly backing away, not daring to voice her disapproval.  

The look on her beloved Scarlett’s face had been pure Solange Robillard, just before doling out punishment in earnest; Mammy’s back tinged in memory and stomach rolled in cold fright. Solange and something else, equally frightening, but fleeting impression of Solange had been more than enough to retreat in home.


End file.
